


Trick or Treat

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Background Slash, Comedy, Crossdressing, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Monsters, Regret, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Seasonal, Tourism, Trick or Treating, Vampires, Whipping, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Happy Halloween 2019! Halloween brings back some tough memories for Takaishi Takeru. Motomiya Daisuke has the fix. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri. Background Daisuke x Takeru]





	Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ Incorporates elements of the Digimon Adventure 02 drama CD, _Armour Evolution to the Unknown_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Halloween brings back some tough memories for Takaishi Takeru. Motomiya Daisuke has the fix.

* * *

“Hustle, Takeru! We’ll miss out on all the candy!”

Takaishi Takeru chuckled to himself. His boyfriend was such a kid.

They’d been taking the train around all through Halloween night, badgering every shop they could find for sweets. Along the way, Takeru showed Daisuke various monuments on the original eight Chosen Children’s adventure.

“This is where Mammon halted traffic” and “This is where MetalGreymon battled DeathMeramon,” Takeru said.

As rivetted as Motomiya Daisuke was listening to Takeru talk, he and Chibimon cared more about filling their buckets with tooth-rotting sugar. Present company excluded, no one got the joke behind his “Daisuke Kaiser” persona: the goggles (his own), raggedy cape, and overdone “Hmhmhmhmhm hahahahahaha!”

“Trick or treat! Trick or treat!” Daisuke chanted running into a store. Takeru started to follow, but stopped in front of the display window.

Shibuya.

Patamon noted his partner’s change in humour, and when Daisuke and Chibimon returned, loaded up, they did too.

“Takeru, my bad. I interrupted your stories.”

The blond shook his head. “It’s not you. I’m just being sentimental.”

“Why?”

“This is the store where Pumpmon and Gottsumon played.”

“You’ve mentioned them. They were killed by Vamdemon, weren’t they?”

Suddenly, Takeru was uncomfortable he dressed as a bloodsucker in a silk hat.

“They were good guys…”

Daisuke distracted him with a crack of his whip, which was nothing more than a jump rope he quietly “borrowed” from Jun. Takeru knew the sensation of Ken’s real lash, so it didn’t hurt.

“Hehe, don’t go crying on me now.”

“Wow! Insensitive, much?”

Putting on a slyly sinister smirk, Daisuke – or Daisuke Kaiser, rather – re-entered the boutique and climbed into the window. He posed in a pink dress on top of his existing costume while a female store clerk held him back.

“Insensitive? How ’bout now?”

Takeru and Patamon giggled.

They’d heard of trick or treat before, but trick _and_ treat?


End file.
